hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Antarctica (Ann Aurora B. Vostok)
"Every now and then I would feel a violent stab of loneliness. The very water I drink, the very air I breathe, would feel like long, sharp needles. Not because of the icy wind that blasts my face, but because of the suffering loneliness that I had to deal with on a day to day basis. Even now it haunts me. Even today it starts to eat me alive. The pages of a book in my hands would take on the threatening metallic gleam of ice. I still look in the mirror and see a broken little girl who had no one to talk to. I could hear the roots of loneliness creeping through me when the world was hushed and all you heard was nothing. I could feel the crushing loneliness that nobody would care about you. Nobody caring to even ask it if you were okay. But how could anyone ask if they weren't even there to begin with?" ''-Antarctica'' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Antarctica (南極大陸, Nankyokutairiku) is a fan-made character made by Bella for the anime and manga series: Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the continent or country of Antarctica (Not South Pole) and is the little sister of North Pole. Antarctica was given the human name: Ann Aurora B. Vostok. Ann: Ann is short form of Antarctica. Having "An" as the first letters of "Antarctica" making it a short form of the name. Aurora B'.:' Aurora stands for Aurora, but B. stands for Borealis. So Aurora Borealis. Vostok':' Lake Vostok is the largest of Antarctica's almost 400 known freshwater sub glacial lakes. (THIS OC IS MINE. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE. This OC belongs to BellsAreFun) Attributes Appearance Facial Features & Hair: Like the snow covering her land, her hair is pure white with silvery blue highlights which is probably because of the blue ice surrounding her land. Her hair is very long and just stops just below her butt. She has a curl that sticks out of the near front of her head and it is very curly at the end becuase of the Antarctica Peninsula that sticks out of her land. Her eyes are a beautiful green\blue because of the main colors of the Aurora Borealis. Her eyes are big and almost unblinking. Has a pink scar on her left cheek from Wilkes Land crater on her land. Her cheeks almost always pink due to overheating while in other countries that isn't her own. Or it's just the cold from her own land. Her pale almost snow white skin makes her cheeks stand out even more. She has a small button nose and small delicate lips. She is a smaller country because of the very few people who live on her land but isn't as tiny as some countries. Body: She is a small country standing at about 5 feet tall and weights about 47.5 kgs. (although weighted much lighter before being found.) She has more of a childish body with normal plump breasts. The childish factor comes in due to the Ozone Hole that covers most of her land and somewhat compresses her body. Her breasts come from the Ellsworth Mountains that are the highest points in Antarctica. She has a long thin pale pink scar on her back stretching from her left shoulder to her right hip from when the Ozone Hole was at it's highest in September 2008. Outfits: Now: She wears a white coat with buttons that touches her knees and has a seal fur lining her coat, keeping her warm. There is sky blue fur lining all around her coat and around her hood giving some protection from the cold. She wears black goggles to shield her eyes from snow blindness. She wears thick black wool pants to shield her legs from the cold and brown boots with seal lining. She wears white mitts also lined with seal fur. She also wears a deep blue scarf with white tips, which her big sis North Pole gave to her as a present to keep warm against the cold. She usually wears a white hat (Not in pics) that Norway gave to her when he left her country in 1911. Military: Of course since the Antarctic Treaty was signed she really has no need to wear a military uniform or go to World Meetings, but she still is made to attend World Meetings by North Pole or most often America. So she wears a uniform similar to her sister North Pole other than it being white. She wears a white uniform that reaches her mid thigh with black buttons coming down in rows of two in down the middle of the garment. She also wears her blue scarf around her neck and a white military hat. To also keep her legs from any prying eyes she wears black leggings and white combat boots. She usually wears her long hair down, but mostly hides her face in her scarf and hair. Too shy to actually speak up about anything going on in the meeting, becoming invisible like Canada. Her Home Clothing: When she is home in Antarctica doesn't care what she wears since she can stand the cold but if there is a blizzard or saying out in her homeland for weeks she wears a long white trench coat that reaches her knees and has a hood with seal fur lining the hood. Inside the coat, it is lined with seal fur to keep warm. She likes to wear her hat given to her by Norway underneath her coat's hood. She also wears her black goggles and her blue scarf to keep her face warm. She wears white pants to keep her legs warm, also lined with seal fur and wears thick coats of bandages that cover her legs to protect them from sharp ice. She wears her brown boots lined with seal fur and again thick bandages around her feet. Chibi: When she was a chibi she wore a brown cloak that nearly touched the ground with rips near the bottom and it had a hood in which she could pull it over her head. She also wore a white dress which is also shredded near the bottom and small brown shoes with bandages wrapped around her legs to keep out the cold. Personality: Due to not having human interaction for most of her life, Ann has kind of developed a little Social Anxiety. Not severe, but it does make her shy and timid around new people. Even after she has gotten to know them she still is shy, but it is in her nature. Also because of her shyness and timidness, she gets scared easily and will even cry if scared enough and she hates herself for that. Although that doesn't stop her from being the kindest soul and helping those in need. She loves to observe and watch everything around her. She is so very curious about the littlest things or everything for that matter. You can find her not paying attention sometimes and find her dreaming in her own little world. You can also find her drawing the many things all over the world. Or even reading any book she can get her hands on for that matter. She'll be to caught up in her book reading that real matters won't even concern her all that much. Since she has been living in a sub-zero temperature all her life, Antarctica tends to get dizzy in warm climates such as 50- over degrees. So you can imagine that she very much is resistant to the cold. (Side Note: She has developed trust issues with some countries, especially when it comes to poaching the animals native to the waters or land of her country.) Fears: Like anyone in this world, Antarctica has fears and those are water, war, being left alone, loud noises, and the dark. Water: Well it started when she was a chibi. She was playing with her penguin Tux & her bird Skipper on the ice. She accidentally slipped and was flung out onto thin ice. When that happened and she stood upright and tried to make her way back to the safety of the harder ice, but she stepped on the weakest spot on the ice. The ice quickly gave underneath her and plunged her into its icy depths. All she can recall it inky blackness and the freezing cold of the water before blacking out. After that, she can recall waking to herself laying on the ice and her penguin Tux & her bird Skipper beside her. She still doesn't know who saved her from drowning all those years ago. War: She always hated the thought of other people dying for no reason or people dying for the purpose of pleasing other people. (This can also be related to her fear of being alone for she can't understand how they want to kill people because they'd be alone in the end.) For her, war seemed one of these reasons that killed many innocent. So after being left alone for too long with her thoughts this lead to this fear of war. Being Left Alone: You can probably guess why. Being alone for the most of your childhood with no one to talk to or comfort you when you hurt yourself can leave some pretty deep scars. So since she has finally met people like herself after convincing herself that she was alone all this time, she has grown a fear of being abandoned or those she cares about leaving her. Loud Noises: She has always hated loud noises because most of the loud noises came from storms or ice breaking on her land. Now though with being in a world where shouting and loud noises are common she has grown scared of shouting or any loud noises. The Dark: Ever since living in her land where it is mostly dark, she has grown a slight fear of the dark. Being a chibi and not having anyone to tell you there is no such things as monsters or anything in the darkness, can lead you to grow a slight fear of the dark. Talents: She loves to draw because it is the only way she knew how to communicate with humans for she didn't know how to speak their language. So she has practiced for years and loves to draw the world in bright and lots of colors. Her favorite is drawing the landscape because she's never really seen anything else but ice all her life. She also loves to sing because it was a way to lull herself to sleep and to pass the time when she was alone. Of course, she likes to sing low so you can barely hear her. She mostly likes to sing songs with lots of emotion and sometimes sadness. To convey whenever she feels sad or the loneliness she has almost always felt. She also love, love, loves to read. She likes to read any book she can get her hands on. In fact, that is mostly all she does. She sits in a library for hours reading and reading. She likes to read because books can show her places in the world that she knows she will never be able to see. You'll find her always with a book in her hand reading her worries away nicely. Ever since North Pole found Antarctica she has had to teach her many languages that isn't just English. North had to also teach Antarctica; Dutch, German, Norwegian, Spanish, French, Portuguese, Italian, Russian, Chinese (Mandarin), Japanese, Swedish, and Spanish. That is a lot to teach someone who didn't know even English. History How Her Land Has Discovered: She never knew her birthday or how old she was, all she knew was that she was alone for a very long time, but her land was first spotted by Russia but stayed away from interaction with him because she had never seen anyone like her own kind before. She first met someone or in this case a country in 1911, by Norway. She was a chibi when she was found. Since she couldn't speak any language she had to speak through drawing pictures in the snow. Soon Norway asked her to join him in coming back to his house, but she refused by shaking her head and pointing to her own land. So Norway promised he'd come back for her, so she waited for him to come back. Waiting right beside the flag he planted in her home. She waited months later until 1912, she found England passed out in the snow and dragged him to an ice cave where she mostly lived. Where she cared for him. She nursed him back to health with the very little food and water she had. When England awoke he was greeted with chibi Antarctica's blue-green gaze. When England was found by his people, he also asked her to come back with him. She refused once again by shaking her head and pointing to her home. Still wanting to wait for Norway. Even though it pained her greatly to think she'd be all alone again. After leaving she waited, though she was found by her big sister North Pole. North Pole found out about her when Norway first came back from his expedition from her land and felt like she needed to see her little sister. Antarctica knew from the moment they met that they were sisters. From the similar facial structure and matching curls they had. She watched as more and more countries came and went until 1959 with her big sis North Pole by her side. When it was stated that the countries involved in the Antarctic Treaty could visit her freely she was glad that she wouldn't be alone anymore. Since Antarctica found her sister and since the Treaty had been signed, North Pole had to teach Antarctica many languages in order to communicate properly. So over the years, she has now fully grown. Birthday: She celebrates her birthday on December 14th because it is the day Norway first found her. Relationships North Pole: '''North Pole has always said that Antarctica was her younger sister even though they live on the opposite ends of the Earth. Besides the point, Antarctica loves her big sister and is the one person she'll speak freely with. North Pole taught her most of the languages spoken throughout her land and has been there for most of her life.Antarctica is mostly seen with her big sister (with the exception of Canada.) most of the time and is almost always hiding behind her when scared. There is not much to say other than North Pole is a very important person to Antarctica and is the only family Antarctica has. '''America: She enjoys the loud American's company, but gets scared most time by his loud attitude. Although even still she doesn't mind his company even though he scares her most of the time with his loud speeches. America does like to visit Antarctica when he can, but the chilly temperatures stop this from happening to many times. America complains to Antarctica most of the times he's there, but Antarctica doesn't mind and questions why he is cold. After all, she bearly feels the cold. Of course, Antarctica does dislike the American sometimes, although she is too timid to tell him. The reason; poaching of her native fish in the waters surrounding her land. So her relationship with America is mixed and she mostly talks to him through gestures but is one of the very few friends she actually has. Canada: Antarctica is best friends with the shy Canadian because when they met they instantly connected due to their loneliness they've had in the past. She enjoys his company well due to his more quiet personality and they've bonded over that as well. She likes that he doesn't feel the need to yell like his brother, but also is always willing to try to speak up if things go bad. He likes to visit her at any given time, although Antarctica will come to visit him which she doesn't usually tend to do. Mostly because his country is close to her big sister North Pole's house, but also his country is extremely cold in the winter. So she can stay in his country without overheating that bad. They are mostly seen skating together on frozen lakes in the winter time or playing together in Antarctica's homeland with their pets.So her relationship with Canada is that they are close and are best friends. England: Being the third person to find her homeland, she respects England and looks up to him like a big brother. Since he was the third one to discover her land. Of course, she is very shy with him and only says about one word in a sentence to him. England does, however, forget that she is even there sometimes which she will cry over. Thinking he has forgotten her or even ignoring her. England doesn't really mind Antarctica and sometimes likes to visit her every once in a while. Even bringing some tea for her. So Antarctica's relationship with England is that they are distant friends. France: '''France has always kind of creeped Antarctica out. (mostly because of England telling her about France.) She doesn't really know why, but it probably has to do with the fact that he is very flirty and she finds it gross. He also is a womanizer. Being Antarctica, she doesn't like that about him. Although she knows quite a bit of history about him (she even knows about Joan.) and she feels sympathy towards him and she hates that about herself. So barely talks to him and tries to never have a conversation with him to stop her from liking him too much. Although she dislikes France, she is very sorry about what has happened to him. Her feelings about France are mixed, 60% she dislikes him and 40% her feelings are sympathy. '''Russia: MORE COMING! Germany: Australia: Chile: New Zealand: Norway: Other Nordic Five: Gallery Antarctica OC (NEW).png NEW Chibi Antarctica.png Chibi! Antarctica (Appearence 2).png Antarctica OC.png Antarctica's Military Outfit.jpg Tux & Skipper.jpg Chibi! Antarctica.png Trivia *Has a small male Emperor Penguin penguin named "Tux" (Who sometimes wears a red bow tie.) *Has a female Antarctic Petrel called "Skipper" *It is said that she had three ancestors before her':' Southern, Polar, and "Unnamed" ''or Terra Australis (As North calls her) *"Unnamed"'' is Antarctica's oldest ancestor and is refered to as "Terra Australis" ''by North Pole *No one knows her real age, even herself, but if what North Pole said is true, she is around 1.5 million years old. *Her favorite quote is: ''"The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly." ''-F. Scott Fitzgerald'' *Surprisingly Antarctica she loves hot drinks, her favorite is Hot Chocolate even though they make her body heat rise to blistering temperatures. *She hasn't met any other countries besides the ones involved with the Antarctic Treaty, North Pole, and some select other countries. *It is said that she keeps more secrets than any other country and is never to tell anyone about them. *It has been speculated that she is starting to fade due to the melting of her homeland. *Get annual headaches and dizziness because of the annual Ozone Layer every spring. Category:Antarctica Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Continents Category:Country